The overall objective of this application is to continue to empower faculty at institutions with high minority enrollment to develop and submit competitive research proposals. The original goal of our training partnership with NIGMS was to translate an innovative, proven grant writing workshop into an interactive hypermedia course by placing learning modules on the internet for wide dispersal. Building on our past experience with over 250 faculty and postdoctoral fellows, the competing renewal has three facets which will take place concurrently: 1) up-dating and revising the 15 modules to incorporate changes in NIH guidelines and to make them more interactive;2) plan and implement on-site pre-course workshops to instruct faulty/postdoctoral fellows and corresponding research administrators in accessing and navigating the web-based course;3) developing and implementing a new workshop initiative focused on training programs, in particular the MORE divisions RISE, Bridges, IMSD and MARC applications. The focal-point of our program will continue to be focused on minority faculty and the individual research grant. In response to requests from our faculty participants to improve their research environment, we recently developed a workshop for research administrators at minority-serving institutions. The training program component addresses the need to enhance the pipe-line of minority students entering into biomedical research. Through on-going scientific mentoring and writing process consultation, we sustain a relationship with our participants well beyond the workshops and internet course. Thus, our collaborative partnership with NIGMS should motivate and improve the skills and abilities of researchers/grant writers at minority institutions, increase the number of minorities engaged in biomedical research and thereby strengthen the overall research environment at minority institutions. Success in these areas would have a substantial impact on the health and well-being of our citizens. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our collaborative partnership with NIGMS should motivate and improve the skills and abilities of researchers/grant writers at minority institutions, increase the number of minorities engaged in biomedical research and thereby strengthen the overall research environment at minority institutions. Success in these areas would have a substantial impact on the health and well-being of our citizens.